emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1708 (29th October 1992)
Plot Kim is slipping off to Harrogate to do some shopping without Frank. Carol turns up at Lynn's and worries that other people will find out about her ex-husband. She wonders why Lorraine has not come home now that they have made up. Neil arrives at Home Farm to see Kim. They were obviously going to meet in Harrogate, but Neil says that he could not wait to see her. Nick interrupts them. Kim tells Neil that she hates having to lie to Frank as he is so trusting. Neil points out that there is nothing to lie about yet. Carol tells Lynn that she feels so sorry for Lorraine and would willingly kill Derek. Robert tells Annie that he always wants to live on the farm. Eric and Elizabeth are finding it hard to adapt to living together. Michael meets Mark in the village and asks him to go for a drink with him. Mark is frosty towards Michael and still blames him for Joe being injured. Michael plucks up the courage to go into The Woolpack. Alan is terse towards him, but Seth makes an effort. He tries to sell Michael his new bike and gives him a bit of a talking to. Elizabeth walks into the pub and straight out again when she sees Michael. Neil cannot bear to be parted from Kim. They risk a clinch in the living room and agree that they long to be together. Frank arrives and tells Kim that he will not be able to accompany her to the horse sale now because the plans for the new cabins at the holiday village have been rejected and he will have to have new ones drawn up. He tells Kim rather ironically that she will have to make do with Neil instead. Annie tells Jack that Robert is keen to be a farmer. She is worried that he will not have a farm to work on when he is older. Sarah has seen an advert for a holiday cottage to rent over Christmas. She suggests that they rent out next door. Mark complains that he is not getting paid a decent wage and will no longer be doing the morning milking. Archie is busy cleaning up as he thinks that he could be visited by social services at any time. He does not want his childminding application turning down because he is a man. Lynn tells a disapproving Alan that Michael has as much right as anyone to drink in the Woolpack. Alan is worried that she is taking in any waif and stray. He is surprised by Lynn's new sympathetic attitude towards Carol. Frank finds Tinker the kitten on the kitchen doorstep. Carol has remembered lots of incidents now which all point to the fact that Lorraine is telling the truth and feels even more guilty now. Elizabeth laughs when she hears that Tinker has gone up to Home Farm. Carol goes for a drink. Annie announces that she is going to see Leonard in London next week. Alan feels sorry for Carol. Annie has decided to sell her interest in Emmerdale Farm. She wants Jack and Joe to buy her share and wants an answer by the time she gets back from London. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Whiteley's Farm - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and wine bar *3 Demdyke Row - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,150,000 viewers (36th place). Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes